twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jasper Hale
Acting Jasper is a AWESOME VAMPIRE!!! But, he looks strangely constipated in every scene of the movie. Bad acting, I guess. *One, sign your posts. Two, he is supposed to look like that to show how difficult it is for him to be around humans because he is afraid that he'll lose control. Three, the talk page is for discussion of how to better the article, not discussion of your opinions of the film. Darth Anakin 20:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Last Name Why is his last name Hale, instead of Cullen? I never understood that... Twilight_fan_27 17:42 pm, December 8, 2008 because he is pretending to be rosalie's brother Animalfriend I heard that the name Hale was inspired by by Joseph Smith's http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Hale_Smith anyone have a reference I know I heard Meyers say it somewhere but can't find it. I hate alice Hey, would i get kicked off of Wikipedia if i deleted everything about alice on Jasper's page? Crazymoose1234 00:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :You would receive a warning, and if your behaviour continued then you would be blocked. TagAlongPam (talk) 02:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Kool... ( i hate her so much, Jasper deserves better.) Crazymoose1234 21:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) OMG How can anyone hate Alice. Personally I would be very insulted if someone told me that. Your lucky I don't know you! ::I find Alice to be one of the most interesting characters in the Twilight series. She's adorable, perky, and definitely tends to keep you on your toes. She's a keeper.--The Scourge (talk) 01:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey is there any way to make Jasper's picture in his infobox streatch across so you don't see the red in the back? Jacoblover655 02:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I have taken care of it. What it is right now is the best it will be because of the fact that it is a tall, skinny picture. Hope that's what you were looking for. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 04:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It's perfet, that looks a lot better. thanks =) Jacoblover655 13:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) anavolturiAnavolturi 18:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC)people say that they hate alice but the dnt understand how good she is for jazz and the family im team alice and jasper for that reason so you need to understand their relationship before you say you hate her hates a strong word love its never got me anywhere Why Jasper Hale? His last name is Hale because he was from a different family from The Cullens. And he and Rosalie was adopted from the The Cullens,Esme and Carlisle. ~Twilightluver99~ I loves ~Twilight~! When he was adopted by the Cullen's he bore a strong resemblance to Rosalie and as such took her name as his in order to make a more seemless transition. Hope that helped! --Kmanwing 06:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) But Jasper is truely not related to Rosalie. Picccc Is there any way we can change his picture in his info box and the same for Jackson Rathbone?? Pleasssse Xlalax 19:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) relationship how do you guys know that jasper and Rosalie have a special brother/sister relationship? did stephenie mention it in a video or Q&A? can i have the link if it's not too much of a bother...[ 04:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Karla they're not really related their playin twins in forks because there is a strong resemblence so it makes the transition easier Automated transfer of Problem Report #23564 The following message was left by Linkingurl81 via on 2009-06-24 13:33:33 UTC Ok.... on the character info side bar there is a problem with the info. I reread Eclips to make sure of my info and the info in the Bar is wrong, I changer it once but someone changed it back. Jasper was killed in 1861 at the age of 17. He posed as a 20 year old to get into the confederate army. if he was 17 in 1861 that means he was born in 1844. like I said. I tried fixing it once but someone changed my info back to what it was before. ALICE DOSNT SUCK!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE WHO HATE ALICE JUST BECAUSE SHES DATING JASPER CAN GOT TO HELL!!!!!!!!SHE DOSE NOT SUCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }:| what do you have to say to thatr? Alice is better for Jasper because hes nice,caring un-like you girls who want her dead you ALL suck not her. Couples I love all of the couples in twilight exspecially rosalie and emmett thay are so cute together plus im a roslie fan so i would agree anyway lol Another cute couple iz Alice and Jasper i also love alice she iz sooo cute with him so im rooting for these 2 couples I LOVE ALICE AND JASPE BECAUSE THEY ARE SOOO CUTE. THEY ARE PERFECT MATCH!!!! they are a perfect match for each other Alice and Jasper are a match made in heaven or should I say hell. LOL! Personally I really don't like Rosalie. I have to side with Jacob here... She's a PHYSCO! Jasper's Hair Has anybody else seen the screenshots for Eclipse and how they've changed Jasper's hair? Personally, I don't like the new style. What does everybody else think? Totally Twilighted - myheartismyown 12:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Don't let pictures deceive you; they're two-dimensional and they don't capture a person well. Once the movie hits the big screen, you'll see a major difference when you see him in motion. And it might be for the better.--The Scourge (talk) 01:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Jasper's eyes So I'm currently watching Twilight on Showtime and I noticed something. When Jasper introduces himself to Bella. You know, the painful, "It's a pleasure to meet you," gaze, I took curiosity at the shade of his eyes. They weren't exactly the golden hue the other Cullens share, and it's especially noticeable when Alice stood next to him. My question is, since I never read the books, did Jasper just recently started feeding on animal blood when he met Bella, or is it just decades of feeding on human blood that negates the full-on color change?--The Scourge (talk) 01:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) In that part of the movie he just hasn't ate for a while.